Making Friends while Fighting Enemies
by Sliver of Melody
Summary: err I can't write one or it'll ruin the whole fic. so I guess you'll just have to read to find out :-) *ON HOLD or DISCONTINUED*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! happy?!?!  
  
Here is a new fic! WOOHOO!  
I need at least 10 reviews to continue. Demo I wouldn't mind more then 10 :-D hehe  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~  
"ALex can I talk to you for a minute?" a girl with purple almost black hair and silver/violet eyes asked.  
"Oooo Alex the freshman wants to talk to you." a guy with blonde hair said to a guy with black hair.  
"Just shut up Drew. What do you need to tell me Harm?" Alex asked.  
"In private." Harmony said, her voice wavering. Alex gave Drew a look that clearly said 'get lost'. Drew noticed this and left.  
"So what is it?" Alex asked pulling her towards him so she was sitting on his lap. Harmony sighed got off of him and sat across from him.  
"Alex... I'm pregnant." Harmony said. Alex looked at her shocked. "Before you even say anything.... I know it's yours because you are the only guy I ever slept with."  
~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~  
"Ms. Hirosaki what's the answer to the question I just asked?" Mr. Hayes asked. Harmony looked up startled.  
"15." a voice behind her whispered.  
"15?" Harmony said not sounding to sure.  
"Yes that's right. Start paying attention." Mr. Hayes said.  
"Yes sir.: Harmony said and sunk low into her seat. Mr. Hayes went back to teaching the class.  
~*~*~*~ Lunch Time ~*~*~*~  
Harmony slumped down against the tree stump and sighed. She missed Melody. She felt a shift of air next to her and looked up ti find Crista and Arella with three other people which happened to be guys.  
"Yo Harm what's with the whole spacing out thing in class?" Arella asked.  
"I was just thinking about three years ago." Harmony said.  
"So she's with Alex today huh?" Crista asked.  
"Yes till after school." Harmony said.  
"*ahem*" the girls looked up to see the three guys.  
"Oh sorry guys. Harm these guys are from Mr. Hayes' class." Crista said.  
"Taiki." the brown haired one said.  
"Yaten." the one with silver hair said.  
"Seiya." the one with black hair said.  
"Nice to meet you I'm-" Harmony started but was cut off by Seiya.  
"Hirosaki. You're Harmony Hirosaki." Seiya said smiling at Harmony. Harmony saw this and smiled back then blushed. Crista, Yaten, Arella, adn Taiki noticed this and grinned. *ring, ring* everyone looked at Harmony. Harmony blushed and answered her phone.  
"Hello... what's wrong... is she okay besides the wrist thing... shit! I'll meet you in the emergancy room bye *click*." Harmony quickly hung up her phonw got up and dusted herself off.  
"What's up?" Arella asked. Harmony started to cry.  
"Do... a- any of you have a car?" Harmony asked.  
"I do." Seiay said.  
"Can... can you... t-take m-me to the h- hospital?" Harmony stuttered out tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Yea. What's wrong?" Seiya asked as calmly as possible.  
"I... I'll tell you on the way." Harmony said. Seiya nodded and the two left, leave behind 4 confused teens.  
"Okay, I'm confused." Yaten said.  
"I hope Mel is okay." Crista said with a worried tone.  
"She is Harm's daughter she'll be fine." Arella said not sounding to sure.  
"She is also Alex's." Crista pointed out.  
"Harmony has a kid?" Yaten asked.  
"Uh huh. She's 3." Crista said.  
"But Harmony looks so young." Taiki said.  
"That's because she is." Arella said.  
"How old are you three?" Taiki asked.  
"I'm 17, Crista is 16, and Harmony is 16 going on 17." Arella said.  
"She is 16 and has a 3 year old?" Yaten asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yea. Do you have something to say about it?" Arella asked defensively.  
"Arella be nice." Crista said.  
"I wasn't going to hurt him." Arella said. "To much."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
I know it's short and the scouts aren't in it yet. Demo they aren't my focus point at the momment. R&R. FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED. 


	2. Relationships Formed

well here is chapter 2.. i think anyways enjoy  
Please REVIEW!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~!~!~!~!~!~ Last Time ~!~!~!~!~!~  
"How old are you three?" Taiki asked.  
"I'm 17, Crista is 16, and Harmony is 16 going on 17." Arella said.  
"She is 16 and has a 3 year old?" Yaten asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yea. Do you have something to say about it?" Arella asked defensively.  
"Arella be nice." Crista said.  
"I wasn't going to hurt him." Arella said. "To much."  
~!~!~!~!~!~ Now ~!~!~!~!~!~  
~*~*~*~ In the car Harmony/Seiya ~*~*~*~  
"So why are we going to the hospital?" Seiya asked while they were waiting for the light to turn green.  
"My daughter's father called and said that while they were at the park my daughter jumped off the swing and landed on her wrist and hit her head. The Lord only knows what else Alex 'forgot' to mention." Harmony said. Seiya looked at her.  
"You have a daughter?!?" Seiya asked slightly shocked.  
"Yea. Look if you want I'll walk the rest of the way." Harmony said not looking at him.  
"I'll take you. Don't think that I don't wanna be your friend or like you any less just because you have a little girl." Seiya said. Harmony smiled at him and the rest of the way was left in a comfortable silence.  
~!~!~!~!~!~ School ~!~!~!~!~!~  
"What do you mean I act like a five year old?!?" Yaten asked.  
"Exactly what I said." Crista said.  
"Can't you to just chill for a while. Damn you both are acting like five year olds!" Arella said while glaring at Yaten and Crista.  
"Sorry." they both mumbled causing Taiki and Arella to smirk.  
"YATEN!!!!!" a blonde with a bow in her head screeched and latched onto Yaten. Yaten glared at her.  
"Get the hell off of me Minako!" Yaten yelled trying to pull Minako off of him.  
"What don't you love me anymore?" Minako asked with a pout causing Crista to start choking on her drink.  
"Hello Taiki, Yaten where's Seiya?" Usagi asked. Her, Ami, Makoto and Minako sat down.  
"Seiya went to take his girlfriend to the hospital." Yaten said with a smirk. Crista and Arella smacked him upside the head.  
"THEY ARE NOT DATING!" both girls yelled. Then all four of the exchaged a look then looked at the 4 girls.  
"Yet." all 4 said.  
"So Taiki will you take me to the library. We have the research paper due on Fri... tomorrow!" Arella said. Taiki smiled at her and nodded.  
"Bye Minna!" They both said then got up and left.  
"Aren't you three new to the school?"Ami asked.  
"Hai. Demo we well have been here for about a week then left but now we're back!" Crista said then sat on Yaten's lap. Yaten looked at her and smirked putting his arms around her. Minako glared at her.  
"You two are going out?" Makoto asked.   
"Uh huh. We have been for some time now." Crista said. 'Yea about 10 seconds.'  
"Demo you said you were new." Usagi said.  
"We met them in America." Yaten said. Crista nodded. 'We are so bullshittin' em.' Yaten thought.  
~!~!~!~!~!~ Hospital ~!~!~!~!~!~  
"I would like to know what room Melody Hirosaki is in." Harmony said. The nurse looked up.  
"And you are?" The nurse asked.  
'Her mother you half wit.' Harmony wanted to say. Instead she said, "Her mother."  
"My you are awefully young." The nurse said then led Harmony and Seiya towards Melosy's room.  
"Yea well shit happens." Harmony mumbled causing Seiya to snicker. Harmony elbowed him.  
"Do that again and you'll pay." Seiya whispered in her ear. Harmony raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh really?" Harmony asked.  
"Yup." Seiya answered. Harmony elbowed him again then smirked. Seiya pulled her towards him and kissed her. Harmony's eyes widened then she kissed him back. (yea yea I know a little fast moving but it's my fic :-D)  
"*ahem* We are here." The nurse said. The two broke away and walked towards her blushing.  
"Thanks." Harmony said then pulled Seiya into the room after the nurse left.   
~!~!~!~!~!~ Library ~!~!~!~!~!~  
"A-arella....look I know I don't know you well and all....but....will you.....bemygirlfriend?" Taiki asked when they were done with their report. He was staring at the table, blushing furiously. Arella looked up at him surprised.  
"I um... SURE!" Arella said. Taiki grinned.  
*RING*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well that's all for now Ja MINNA!! R&R PLEASEEE! 


End file.
